Cryptography may refer to the practice and study of techniques for secure communication in the presence of third parties. More generally, cryptography is about constructing and analyzing protocols that prevent third parties from reading private data. In application, cryptography can involve one or more of encryption and decryption. Encryption can be the process of converting ordinary information, referred to as plaintext, into an unintelligible sequence of symbols, referred to as ciphertext, and decryption can be the processor of converting ciphertext back to plaintext. Typically, a cipher system may include a pair of algorithms that convert data back and forth between plaintext and ciphertext.